Poker Night
by kurtofskylove
Summary: Harvey/Mike   Tom/Trevor established relationsihps turned foursome! Full warning and summary inside. One shot with possible "Morning After" sequel. SLASH.


**Poker Night**

**VERY Hard M**

**Based off of Suits Meme Prompt:**

**I know someone filled out a lovely threesome (Harvey/Mike/Tom) already, but because I'm such a smut junkie, I would totally love it if Mike was the center of all the sex. Of course Harvey is going to be in there, but I'd totally love it if between Harvey and (whoever else the anon decides to put in there) fill Mike up, he can be sucking off a third or even a fourth person (again, they can either be clients or whoever the anon wishes to put in there). I want a slutty Mike please, and somewhere in the middle Harvey gets frustrated that the others are hogging Mike, let that be very cute. I want a Mike fillet dish going all around. They can even take turns, go nuts with it.**

**Warnings: dirty talk, rimming, facefucking, assfucking, really poor writing D: **

* * *

><p>Friday nights at Harvey and Mike's place meant poker night. Every week they made sure to leave the office in time to be home by 8. They had a standing order at the pizza place around the corner, large works with stuffed crust and a large thin crust pepperoni only, and Tom and Trevor brought the alcohol. It was the one time when they could all just forget about their day jobs, relax, get drunk and have a good time.<p>

This Saturday was no different. They were all sitting around, playing an easy game of Texas Hold 'Em, joking around and drinking. They were several beers each in and Tom and Trevor had shared a bowl when the conversation drifted from work to sports and then to sex.

"So, how many groups have you done with Harvey, Mike?" Trevor asked.

Mike paled and shot Trevor a panicked look. "Trevor, stop," he said frantically.

Trevor laughed and punched him casually in the shoulder. "Come off it, Mike. I already told Tom about how we were in college. It's not a big secret or anything," he said.

Mike shook his head, eyes wide. "Trevor, enough, seriously. I don't want to talk about that," Mike said, shooting a pointed look at Harvey.

Trevor just cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Do you have something in your eye or something? You look weird. Remember that time you did the swim team?"

Harvey choked on his beer and looked incredulously at Mike. "The swim team? The _entire_swim team?"

A faint blush started creeping into Mike's cheeks. "Harvey, really, it's not—"

"Or that time we went to that frat party while all the sorority girls on campus were in Cancun?"

Harvey's eyes bugged out even more. "Frat…party?" he asked.

"Or the time—"

"Enough, Trevor! Fuck, Harvey doesn't know, okay?" Mike said through gritted teeth.

Trevor's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Shit, Mike, I'm sorry. I just figured, you know, that you told him."

"That I use to be a huge slut in college? Uh, no, Trevor, I kind of kept that to myself," Mike said dryly.

"Is all that really true, Mike? The whole swim team? A frat house?" Harvey asked softly, leaning in to talk to Mike.

"Yes, it's all true," Mike said, glaring at Trevor.

"Why didn't you say something?" Harvey asked.

"What was I suppose to say? 'Oh, yeah, by the way, I use to have a lot of group sex in college?' Yeah, that sounds great," Mike said.

"As fascinating as all this is, guys, the real question here is, what are you going to do about it now that you know?" Tom interjected, "Clearly Harvey isn't disgusted by it and Mike enjoyed it in the past."

Mike eyes flicked down to the growing bulge in Harvey's pants and then back to Tom. "What are you saying?" Mike asked.

"What I'm saying is, I know you and Trevor used to mess around and I think you and Harvey are both good looking guys. Why not put some of those past experiences to use?" Tom explained.

Mike looked at Harvey, noting the lust in his eyes. "Is this what you want?" Mike asked him.

"Yes," Harvey replied, voice slightly hoarse.

"Let's take this into the bedroom, then," Tom said, getting up and making his way down the hall, Trevor close behind him.

"Are you sure this is okay with you?" Harvey asked one last time.

"Yes, Harvey, if you're okay with it, I definitely want this," Mike said.

Harvey smiled and held out his hand. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>When they got to the bedroom, they found Trevor and Tom already naked and making out on the bed. Mike rolled his eyes good naturedly at their antics and they both began to strip off their clothes. Once they were naked, Mike pulled him in for a kiss and guided them over to the bed, pushing Harvey down onto it and straddling him. Harvey thrust his hips against Mike and Mike let out a loud moan. Tom glanced over and grinned.<p>

"Ready to start this party then?" he asked.

"Let's do it," Harvey replied before flipping them so that Mike was on his back and Harvey was above him.

Trevor leaned over and kissed Mike as Harvey began to nip carefully at his neck and shoulders, working his way down his back and to his ass. He licked one firm strip across Mike's asshole and Mike moaned into Trevor's mouth. Smiling, Harvey began to alternate firm licks with soft, teasing ones, as Mike tried to grind himself down onto his tongue.

Harvey relented and pushed his tongue into Mike's ass. He was rewarded with a strangled noise of pleasure and him pulling away from Trevor to gasp out, "Harvey" before Trevor pulled him back. Harvey smirked in satisfaction and pulled away to grab the lube. He coated his fingers and eased two inside of Mike's already relaxed hole and began to scissor them in and out.

"Do you want to go first?" he asked, working in a third finger, and Trevor pulled away, surprised.

"You sure, man?" he asked.

"Yes, I think you should go first," Harvey said.

Trevor placed one last kiss on Mike's lips then moved to take Harvey's place. He slipped a condom on and then coated his erection in lube before lining up with Mike's hole and slowly pushing in. The both moaned loudly and Harvey felt jealousy flair up in his chest. The reality that another man was fucking his boyfriend finally kicked in and Harvey did not like the way it made him feel. This was Mike's night, however, and he would not fuck it up. Instead, he straddled Mike's face and thrust his cock into Mike's hot, waiting mouth. Mike moaned loudly, sending shivers of pleasure through Harvey.

"You like that, don't you Mike? You're such a good little cocksucker, aren't you?" Harvey said roughly.

Mike nodded around the dick in his mouth, forcing Harvey's cock deeper down his throat. Harvey glanced over to see Tom casually stroking his dick as he watched Trevor fucking Mike.

"Do you want his mouth or his ass?" Harvey asked him.

Tom looked at Trevor who just nodded. "His ass," he said.

Harvey pulled his dick out of Mike's mouth, prompting a needy whine from Mike. Trevor managed to roll them both over so that Mike was now on top. He leaned forward to kiss Harvey while Tom grabbed the lube. Tom slid to fingers in alongside Trevor's dick and Mike gasped loudly and tried to pull away.

"You can take it, Mike, just relax. You know you want this," Harvey murmured softly.

Mike took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing his body as much as possible. Tom began to slowly work the two fingers inside him, scissoring them carefully.

"Are you good or do you need more than that?" Tom asked.

"Good, I'm good," Mike said breathlessly.

Tom rolled a condom on and poured more lube onto his dick then carefully began to push inside. The first few inches were always the worst and this time was no exception. Mike didn't even realize he was holding his breath until Harvey whispered in his ear to breathe. Tom paused when he was all the way in to give Mike time to adjust.

"You can move," Mike said after a few minutes.

"Yeah? You sure?" Tom asked.

"Yes, fucking move," Mike said.

Tom grinned and pulled out before thrusting roughly up into Mike. Mike moaned and nearly fell forward from the force of it. Harvey stood up carefully on the bed and guided his dick back into Mike's mouth. The set up an unsteady rhythm of Tom thrusting first, then Trevor, with Harvey's mouth getting thrust deeper into Mike's mouth on every thrust.

"You look so amazing like this, Mike. You're so fucking hot, taking three guys at once. You love this don't you?" Harvey said.

Mike mumbled something around his cock, sending him over the edge.

"Fucking shit!" he yelled, grabbing Mike's hair to keep him in place.

Mike swallowed quickly to make sure none escaped and was gasping for breath by the time Harvey pulled out. Through all of it, Tom and Trevor never paused in their thrusting. Once Harvey was finished, they picked up speed, thrusting without abandon or pattern.

Harvey reached down and began to roughly jerk Mike off. He could feel Mike getting close and began to nip at his neck again. Mike cried out and came, getting come all over Harvey's hand and Trevor's chest. Trevor and Tom came at almost the same time, deep inside Mike, letting his ass milk them both dry.

"That was…wow," Tom said, chuckling softly as he pulled out.

Mike lifted himself off of Trevor's dick and Harvey pulled him onto his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Mike grinned lazily and replied, "Definitely better than okay. That was great. Thank you."

Harvey tightened his grip and kissed Mike's forehead. Trevor was lying down with Tom, holding him and running his hands through his hair.

"I guess we should be going then?" Trevor asked uncertainly.

"You can stay if you want. Guest room or in here with us, doesn't matter. The bed's big enough," Mike answered.

Trevor looked at Tom who just nodded back at him. "We'll go into the guest room. See you in the morning, Mike," he said, leaning forward to kiss Mike on the cheek.

"Hop up, I'll get us a new blanket," Harvey said and Mike carefully climbed off the bed. Harvey stripped off the dirty blanket and put it in the hamper before grabbing a new one from his closet. He helped Mike climb back up on the bed and lay down before covering him up with the blanket and then climbing in beside him.

"I love you a lot, you know," Mike said, cuddling up closer to Harvey.

"I know and I love you a lot too," Harvey said


End file.
